


Truly and Deeply

by tamarussia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus appears for 2 seconds, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a horny rewrite of the Aphrodisiac Scene, i simp for 1 (one) pride demon, lesson 22-C really got me acting a fool out here, like super slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarussia/pseuds/tamarussia
Summary: Lucifer is not as untouched from the aphrodisiac as you thought, and it leads him to confessing some pretty romantic stuff. Oh, and he rails you over his desk.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 421





	Truly and Deeply

The flinch Lucifer gives when your hand brushes his makes you jump.

“Are you okay?” you ask him, worried about his overreaction. You’re in his office, having followed him inside after he found you with Asmodeus and whisked you away. There’s a pregnant pause as you gauge his next actions. Lucifer doesn’t even look at you, instead gazing at his gloved hand as if he’s never seen it before. He slowly flexes his fingers, black leather crinkling.

“I’m fine, just...” Lucifer blinks owlishly, then finally meets your eyes. “Just warn me when you touch me next time. You startled me.”

You’re positive the look on your face is one of absolute bewilderment. Lucifer was never a touchy-feely kind of demon, but _startled?_ By a simple grazing of the fingers? What is this, _Pride and Prejudice?_

You frown, purposefully taking Lucifer’s hand and ignoring the way he stiffens up like a statue in his chair. “Are you sure you’re okay, Lucifer?” you question him, your worry growing. “You’re acting like I hurt you or something.”

Instead of answering, Lucifer just stares at you with a remarkably weird expression. His face is blank, but his eyes hold an intensity that starts to scare you, the glow of the fireplace behind him casting him in severe shadows. You move to pull your hand out of his, but he quickly tightens his grip. You become intimately aware of the heat radiating from the palm of his gloves and it hits you as you remember – _oh shit, the aphrodisiac._

“Hey, the syrup – “

“Does it seem like the aphrodisiac hasn’t affected me at all?” Lucifer cuts your question in half, still staring. He looks like he’s not even breathing. His hand feels like it’s boiling.

“Uh, well, I mean, until about ten seconds ago, you seemed fine – “

“I’ve merely been hiding it,” he cuts you off again. “I have more self-control than my idiot brothers, so I’ve just made it seem as if I feel nothing.” At this he rises out of the seat, hand still holding yours, and begins to slowly walk around the desk towards you.

“The truth is that there’s a fire raging inside of me. When I look at you, my chest tightens.” The confession makes you jolt, and you instinctively try to step backwards, but his hold is ironclad and you do little but wobble in place. His voice drops to a near whisper as he moves closer.

“I feel as though I can barely breathe,” he says quietly, but the heaviness laden in his words makes butterflies erupt in your belly. He inches closer.

“Lucifer?” you squeak out. The temperature in the room feels as if it’s been raised ten degrees, and you start sweating. The mounting tension makes you want to run. Your eyes are the size of dinner plates. He hasn’t stopped staring.

Lucifer trucks on. “For every second I’ve stood in your presence, this fire has only gotten worse.” He’s made it in front of you, still holding your hand, crowding you against the wood of his desk. Your knees threaten to buckle as he steps in closer. “When I saw Asmodeus draped over your lap, I wanted to snap his neck,” he breathes. You stutter out a “ _holy shit”_ and grip the edge of the desk with your free hand.

This close, it’s easy to see how blown out Lucifer’s pupils are; there’s only a small ring of red left in his irises, fighting against the vast blackness. Heat is rolling off him in waves.

“I’ve reached a point where I don’t think I can contain myself anymore,” he mutters, “So, please…” He takes both of your hands in his, manipulating them to press your palms against his chest. You can feel his heart drumming through his vest. Lucifer takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them again, the depth of want in them nearly bowls you over.

“Master,” he says to the quietness of the room, “give me an order.”

You choke inelegantly on your next words and take a breath of your own. You gather up any sense of authority you can in this moment.

“Kiss me.”

It’s barely out of your mouth before Lucifer is on you, pressing your lips together almost desperately. He lets loose a deep groan that rattles in your brain. His hands have moved, one cupping the back of your head, the other splayed over your lower back. He’s pressing in hard enough to have pushed you backwards, laying you down on top of his desk; were it not for your hands that are now fisted in his shirt, you two would be flush together.

Lucifer parts from you for a split second, and when you kiss again, it’s open-mouthed and hot, Lucifer’s tongue sliding against yours. He’s already hard against you, and just knowing that turns you on like a switch. You take a chance, and as he maps the inside of your mouth, you roll your hips up against his. The gasp that escapes him shoots straight to your core.

He breaks away properly and you heave. Your skin feels tight, prickles of electricity dancing over body.

“Lucifer, oh my god –“ you blurt out, but he presses another hard kiss against you before you can say more.

“Ever since you left the Devildom, not a single day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you,” Lucifer begins. He gives you another kiss.

“I even considered going to the human world,” he kisses you again, “to find you and bring you back here.” He kisses you again. “But never once did I imagine – “ and again, “ – that you would come back to me on your own,” and again. He pauses to look into your eyes, hands crawling up to cup your face gently. He murmurs your name, and his gaze makes you feel as if he’s seeing through you.

“I love you,” he says softly, the words brushing past your lips. “Truly and deeply.”

As the seconds tick by, his words hang delicately in the air, forcing you to consider them. Now it’s your turn for your chest to tighten up, his words igniting in your blood. A smile grows on your face, big and goofy, your happiness bubbling up. He loves you. He _loves_ you.

“I love you too, Lucifer,” you whisper back to him. The small and genuine smile he gives is truly radiant, and you can see now, more than ever, how he used to be an angel.

You surge up against him to capture his lips again, and he meets you halfway. Now you can feel the _love_ he’s pouring into his kisses, the adoration he’s trying to convey with every swipe of his tongue, and your hips start moving again to grind against him.

The sound he makes in response is nowhere near human. His lips move to kiss your cheek, then under your jaw near your ear.

“Unless you want me to take you over this desk,” he rumbles out a warning, “you might want to reconsider your actions.” You shudder against him as you feel yourself only get more excited. Ever the snarky one, you crane your neck to look at him as well as you can through the awkward angle.

“No offense, Lucifer,” you say sweetly, “but after all of that, if you’re not fucking me within the next five minutes, I’m burning this house to the ground.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline before he stands up slightly to let out a laugh. His voice is melodic and smooth, and your want for him grows exponentially.

“As you wish,” he says, recovering quickly and removing his gloves before bending down to kiss you again. “I will have you properly later,” he adds casually. You sputter and pull him in closer, and he presses small kisses to your neck.

You force your fingers to move and loosen Lucifer’s tie, then to unbutton the top buttons from his shirt. You smooth your hands over the skin you expose, only to gasp as he picks a spot on your neck and sucks.

“ _Sonuvabitch,_ ” you blurt out, one hand flying up to tangle in his hair. Lucifer chuckles, his laugh reverberating through you as he finds another spot, licking and biting at your skin. You exhale harshly and hold him tighter. One of his hands cradles your head while the other starts a journey downwards. It slides down to lightly squeeze one of your breasts before continuing, stopping briefly at your bottoms before slipping beneath your panties to palm at your sex. You shiver as Lucifer dips his fingers down to feel you.

“You’re just dripping,” he whispers hotly into your ear. He nips at your earlobe and you squirm against his hand.

“Yeah, well, love confessions just really get me going – _oh fuck,”_ you whine as Lucifer pushes a long finger into you. He pumps it a few times before adding another, and you moan for real as he continues sucking hickies onto your skin.

“Oh my god,” you whimper. Lucifer just grins wickedly.

“He can’t help you,” he hums against your pulse. His lips are trailing fire over you. You open your mouth to make a rebuttal but choke as he grinds the palm of his hand against your clit.

“Lucifer, please don’t tease me,” you beg him, squeezing your eyes shut. You’re so primed it almost hurts, and every move of his hand just makes the feeling grow. But he has mercy on you and grants you another finger; you give him a lengthy groan in return. The slight stretch makes you twitch.

Lucifer kisses a path up your jaw back to your mouth, slipping his tongue inside and swallowing the moans you feed him as he slides his fingers in and out. It’s hard to think between Lucifer kissing you senseless and deftly fingering you, the slick sounds making your head spin, and you gasp loudly and grip his wrist as he adds a third finger.

You jerk up against him, but there’s little room to move with him pressing you into the desk. You moan again, high and desperate as he pumps you slowly. His free hand moves to grope at your chest over your clothes.

“Lucifer, please,” you plead, pulling away from his kisses to take a breath, “for the love of fuck, can you please just _fuck me -!_ ” The end of your sentence breaks off in an abrupt moan as his fingers brush past that spot in you that makes you buck against him. Lucifer grunts as you brush against his length but continues to finger you, suddenly tripling his pace. You gasp sharply and throw your head back, Lucifer’s other hand saving you from slamming into the wood.

“God!” you whimper, trying to scoot away from the shock of pleasure when Lucifer yanks back on his fistful of your hair.

“If there’s any name you will invoke in this room, it will be _mine_ ,” he tells you. You whimper and he pulls at you again.

 _“Say it_ _.”_ His tone leaves no room for defiance, and you gasp again as he presses his fingers into you firmly.

 _“Lucifer!”_ you shout. You’re so close. “Please, just, - _fuck,_ holy shit –“

You’re left heaving as Lucifer stops abruptly and removes his fingers. The loss leaves you dazed. Standing up properly to look at you, Lucifer keeps eye contact, eyes lidded as he sticks his fingers in his mouth and sucks, cleaning them dutifully as his other hand works to further loosen his tie. Like this, you can see how disheveled he looks – his face and neck are flushed and ruddy, and his hair is a mess atop his head, a few strands sticking to his temples; his vest and shirt are rumpled, and his slacks leave little to the imagination as you see his hardness straining against his fly. The small ring of red left in his irises still manage to nearly glow in the dim lighting of his office.

“You taste divine,” Lucifer says lowly after popping his fingers out of his mouth. He moves to undo his belt. You follow him quickly and basically fling off your pants, wiggling on the desk as you shimmy your panties down and off your ankles. He chuckles as he watches you spread your legs and he pulls his cock out, giving himself one slow stroke.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he teases as he moves slides himself through your slick lips, but you don’t take the bait.

“Yes,” you answer honestly. You reach up to gather his shirt and yank him down toward you while you sit up on one elbow. “I need you, Lucifer,” you try again.

“As do I,” he murmurs. He kisses you, then takes himself in hand to push slowly into your heat. 

The slide is easy and sinful, and as he bottoms out you fall back onto the desktop with a small huff. He groans, a low rumble from the bottom of his chest, and his hands find your hips. It’s a little overwhelming.

“Please move, please move pleasemovepleasemove,” you start whispering, nearly chanting, and he curls down to silence you with a heavy kiss, tongue running over yours. You wrap your arms around his neck as he slowly starts thrusting. It feels too good, this slow drag of him inside of you, and you toss your head back to moan pretty as he mouths at your ear.

“You feel wonderful wrapped around me,” he says, nipping at you as he starts to move faster. “So hot and wet for me; you’re perfect.”

“Holy fuck,” you breathe. Lucifer is steadily speeding up, and soon all you can hear is the sound of his hips meeting yours over the thrum of your heart in your skull. He’s pounding moans out of you, staccato beats of _ah, ah, ah_ as he fills you with pleasure.

“Shit – please, please, more,” you whimper, and Lucifer shifts before continuing his pace. At the first hard thrust, he hits that spot inside you, and you let out a guttural sound.

“Oh, _right_ fucking there, Lucifer – “ you tell him, and he wastes no time, devoting his focus to hitting that spot as much as he can. There’s little you can do but wrap your legs around him and take it. He’s thrusting fast and hard, taking you roughly on the desk as you shake under him.

It’s too much and not enough – his cock feels like it’s carving a space for him through your insides, and your toes curl as your moans reach a pitch that near to screaming. He pistons in and out, face tucked in to the groove of your neck, and you’re left gritting your teeth against the onslaught. You’re reaching your end embarrassingly fast.

“Lucifer, fuck,” you attempt to tell him, but a particularly good thrust rips a moan from you that sounds wounded. _“Lucifer!”_

And just like that, you’re coming hard. Your orgasm slams into you and you shout, clinging to him as he continues to move. You’re over the line into overstimulation just as quickly, and the noises spilling from your mouth are loud and desperate.

“Just like that, love,” Lucifer compliments you as your whole body starts shaking. He hasn’t stopped thrusting into you, and your hurtling towards a second orgasm. You try to jerk away but his grip on your hips holds.

“You can give me another, can’t you?” Lucifer says, but you shake your head no even as your body moves with him.

“I’m – Lucifer, please,” you stutter, “it’s so much, I don’t think – “

He hushes you. “You can,” he says sternly, going impossibly faster and moving a hand down to run at your clit. Your world narrows to the pleasure he’s giving you – the rest of your senses peter out as your orgasm mounts. The buildup is swift and cruel, and your mouth drops open in a silent scream as you lock up, back bowing. You’re flung into space as you come apart.

Lucifer whispers filthy praises into your ears as you convulse, making him lose his rhythm. _‘Good girl,’_ he says; _‘good girl, keep coming for me, tighten up just like that, yes.’_ Your breath comes back and you wail as he thrust once, twice more and stills, moaning low in his chest and cresting over his own peak.

You gulp down air as you tremble, aftershocks zapping through you. Lucifer wraps his arms around you as he presses a kiss to your hair, then to your lips.

“I love you,” he says, pressing kisses to your eyelids as he wipes away a stray tear.

“Truly and deeply,” you repeat back to him, opening your eyes to look back into his, and his smile is reverent.

You only get a few seconds of peace before a loud crash from somewhere in the house makes you both jump. The pinched look that graces his face would be funny if it didn’t completely ruin the atmosphere.

“Lucifer, I – OH!” Asmodeus bursts into the room before getting an eyeful of the position you and Lucifer are in. He smiles, knowing and lewd. He opens his mouth to speak but Lucifer is faster.

“ _Get out,”_ he orders, and Asmo screeches at the venom in his tone before exiting as quickly as he entered, slamming the door shut behind him.

Lucifer sighs, a tired and weary sound, before finally pulling out of you. You cringe at the feeling of his come sliding out of you.

“I apologize, my love,” he starts to say. You wave him off.

“I think we made the most of the time we had,” you say, voice slightly hoarse. You’re still floating. “We both know your brothers can hardly go five seconds without causing trouble.” Lucifer sighs again and hugs you.

“Too true,” he mutters. He noses at your hair. “How about we pretend we heard nothing and ignore them?”

You giggle. Poor Lucifer. “Heard what?” you question as innocently as you can, going along with him. Lucifer chuckles and holds you tighter.

“That’s my girl,” he says proudly. He turns and presses a kiss to your forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?”

You press one last, lingering kiss to his lips. “Only if you join me in the shower,” you say slyly. Lucifer’s grin is wolfish as he scoops you up in his arms.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> obey me has me by the fucking balls and lucifer makes me go crazy. the aphrodisiac just put the nail in the coffin


End file.
